¿Qué harías?
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: Mañana es el fin del mundo... ¿Qué harás? One shot


_**¿Qué harías?**_

* * *

Mi hermana es molesta.

Ni siquiera lleva mi sangre y se la pasa hablando como si fuéramos cercanas. Justo ahora, cuando más trabajo del consejo tengo, viene a molestar. Solo esta paseando por la habitación. Algunas veces toma libros, otras se pone a mirar por la ventana. Suspira tanto que quiero decirle que se largue para que deje de contagiarme de su aburrimiento.

-Realmente hay muchos libros aquí, ¿los has leído todos?

-La mayoría

No le contesto con frases largas. Darle una amplia respuesta ocasionará que me hiciera aún más larga la conversación. E ignorarla ya no da tanto resultado. Quieren que nos llevemos bien, pero no puedo llevarme bien con alguien que no me causa interés.

-¿De que trata este?

Dijo mientras me mostraba la portada de un libro que leí hace años.

-Solo trata del fin del mundo. Las personas se enteran de que solo les queda el hoy.

-suena como un buen libro.

-Puede que lo sea, no lo recuerdo realmente.

Ella prosiguió con lo suyo, veía mis estantes sin permiso. Solo continuaba callada mientras que por algunos momentos revisaba lo que hacía como si yo no me diera cuenta. Se me ocurrió decirle que dejara de revisar mis cosas, pero me quede con las ganas. Algo me decia que si le reclamaba ella se pondria en mi contra y seria mas fastidioso pelear con ella.

-Mañana es el fin del mundo, ¿Que es lo que quieres hacer?

Tomar el tema de un libro y hacerme esa clase de preguntas no parece nada de su estilo. Alguien tan despreocupada como ella seguro ya ha hecho cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer antes del fin del mundo.

-¿Terminar este trabajo? No lo sé.

No capto la indirecta de que me dejara continuar con lo mio. Realmente no me interesa eso. Si terminara el mundo ya no tendría que preocuparme por volverme la siguiente dueña de la escuela. Podría olvidarme de todo. No sería tan malo después de pensarlo un poco.

-¿Es así? Que poco ambiciosa.

Ella solo seguía pasando las hojas de aquel viejo y polvoriento libro. Si lo que yo haría era poco ambicioso me imagino las locuras que ella haría. Al menos conseguí que se quedara en silencio.

-No voy a decir algo como disfrutar de lo que me queda de vida o algo asi.

-¿No hay algo que quieras y que no puedas hacer en circunstancias normales?

-No realmente.

-Eso es aburrido.

Lo mismo creo, o tal vez solo no me da tiempo de analizar que tan aburridas son las cosas que quiero para los demás. Sobre todo para ella. Si juntas a una persona como yo con alguien que se la pasa viendo la vida como un juego obviamente encontrarás que las dos se llevan pésimo. No puedes juntar a dos contrarios esperando que se lleven bien. Simplemente no funciona.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que estar revisando mis libros?

-No realmente.

Bien, en fin… después de un rato se fue y dejó los libros en su lugar. Aunque después de que cruzara la puerta note que esta habitación era muy silenciosa.

Conforme pasaron los días fui descubriendo mas de ella. Es un desastre humano, su cabello es rubio y nunca se viste bien, pero nunca la he visto haciendo algo malo como abusando de alguien o siendo grosera. Ella hace la comida para ambas aunque yo no se lo pida y mamá le tiene mas confianza de la que creo que me tiene a mi. De hecho... creo que es mas como que la mama ahí es la hija...

Esta chica está comenzando a agradarme… es torpe y demasiado impulsiva, pero jamás le he visto hacer algo sin ningún motivo. Es demasiado ¿valiente? Podría decir.

-¿Por que estas llorando?

La que debería estar como magdalena debería de ser yo. Aunque eso de llorar no es lo mio. Ni siquiera ahora que mi relacion con papa ha mejorado un poco.

-Porque al fin has podido leer las cartas de papá.

Creo que muchas cosas cambiaron ese dia. No tengo ni la mas minima idea de que fue lo que ocurrió. Pero ella es un poco… ¿extraña para mi?

-Mei, mañana es el fin del mundo, ¿Que harías?

-¿Eso de nuevo?

Solo siguio mirandome desde el sofá mientras intentaba concentrarme en mi lectura.

-Veamos… ¿Pasaria mas tiempo con papá?

-Bueno, al menos es mucho mejor que la anterior.

-Sabes que seguiría trabajando en el fin del mundo.

No estaba mintiendo. Algo en ella me hace creer que esta esperando algo al preguntarme eso. Antes de que yo intentara descubrirlo ella se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena.

No importa cuanto me detenga a pensarlo. Ni siquiera recuerdo como fue que se volvió tan cercana. Creo que en algún punto la odiaba y si era así no puedo imaginarme como era. Ah, si… ¿es justo como el sentimiento de querer golpear a la chica con la que estaba hoy? Ni siquiera sé quien es. Se veía como una niña.

-¿Por que has tardado en volver a casa?

-Me he encontrado a una vieja conocida. Alguien a quien solía cuidar cuando era pequeña. Sin darme cuenta de nuevo estaba intentando protegerla.

No sé que fue lo que sucedio, pero tenia ganas de apartarla sin ningún motivo en particular. Solo quería que ella viniera a molestarme mientras trabajaba y que no volviera a hablar de esa niña.

-Yuzu, en el fin del mundo. Yo posiblemente te mataría.

-Wow, yo tambien te quiero. ¿Puedo saber por que me matarías?

-Solo tenía ganas de decirlo.

-huh… puede que ahora me den ganas de estar a más de dos metros de ti.

-Era broma.

Ella es una persona muy querida para la gente a su alrededor y posiblemente no lo sabe. Tiene una amiga que esta enamorada de ella, aunque es menor que nosotras. Tiene amigas que la apoyan y una familia a la que quiere proteger. Ella no es del tipo de persona que necesita algo en el fin del mundo.

-Algo que no podría hacer en circunstancias normales.

Dije para mi mientras me recargaba en la silla del director.

Realmente no soy alguien que tenga ambiciones fuera del progreso de esta escuela. Ni siquiera me pregunto si en verdad quiero serla directora. Siempre crei que seria un orgullo heredar todo esto y dedicarle mi vida a esta institución.

-Algo que quiera hacer…

-¿Que haces?

No escuche cuando ella abrió la puerta. Creo que me escucho, no lo sé. Siempre sonríe y esa no es señal de que en verdad me haya escuchado.

-¿Que haces aqui?

-No quería volver sola a casa

-Tengo trabajo.

-Ya lo sé, no molestare.

-De acuerdo, solo quedate callada.

-¡Bien!

¿Por qué se emociona tanto? Es como si estuviera hecha de alegría. A mi me da un poco de vergüenza alzar la voz.

Y bien… como esperaba, ella no esta quieta.

-Hey Mei, ¿recuerdas este libro?

Como olvidarlo, ella me hizo hablar de el tres veces antes.

-¿El fin del mundo?

-Es mañana, ¿Qué harás?

-Posiblemente nada.

-¿Pasamos de ser aburridos a tiernos y luego de nuevo a aburridos?

-Solo deja eso.

No sé que respuesta es la que ella siempre espera. Pero siempre sonríe cuando me hace esa pregunta, luego parece mostrar algo de decepción y de nuevo sonríe. Me pregunto si ella lo había leído. Ella no parece la clase de persona que lee libros. Posiblemente solo juega videojuegos y se preocupa por su maquillaje. Ni siquiera recuerdo que es lo que pasa en la historia. Solo sé que es el fin del mundo y todos pueden hacer lo que quieran.

Ella ojea ese libro como la primera vez que lo vio. Sus manos son pequeñas y sus dedos delgados. No sé por que pienso que las arruinan ese barniz llamativo que decidió usar hoy. Cuando mira hacia abajo puedo ver sus largas pestañas y oculta un poco sus ojos verdes.

-Yuzu…

-¿Mande?

Ella posiblemente es la persona mas impresionante que conocere. Y preguntar es un gran logro.

-Mañana es el fin del mundo… ¿Que harías?

Ella sonrió tiernamente, apenas perceptible, pero ahí estaba esa curvatura en sus labios.

Es el ultimo dia de tu vida, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Nadie esta mirando realmente y si lo hacen no importa.

¿Cómo debería ser la última acción de tu vida? ¿Un acto de caridad? ¿Alguna locura? ¿Quizá tu mismo acabarás con tu vida antes de ver el fin? Es una pregunta algo interesante. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa, incluso las malas acciones son aceptadas. Es una pregunta sin respuestas erróneas. Una vez cuando era pequeña leí una historia sobre dos amantes que no sabían sobre el amor del otro. Ambos tenían miedo de decirse que se querían. Y el hombre dedicó toda su vida a esta persona incluso después de que la mujer se casara y formara una familia. Ella al final contrae una enfermedad y en su lecho de muerte le dice que lo ama. Creo que eso es lo más parecido a un buen deseo para el fin del mundo.

La última cosa qué querrías hacer en tu vida.

Y ella lo descubrió antes que yo.

-Te diria que te amo.

Ella es mucho más extraña de lo que jamas crei. Un deseo egoísta, la única cosa que alguien tan aventada y rebelde como ella no haría bajo circunstancias normales. Algo que en verdad quiera hacer. Muy distinto a todas las cosas que yo pensaría y me involucra.

* * *

Amigos *-*/ no he muerto XD  
¿Quién adivina de qué manga base este one shot? 7u7r Si, pase de mencionar una cancion a un capítulo de un manga, que natural xD (vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Alguna idea para "lo suficiente"?

Bien XD una pista del manga  
El capitulo fue subido ayer a TMO :v 7u7r

También, la historia que recuerda Mei casi al final existe xD es algo así como una fábula, ¿alguien adivina el título? XD ¿nadie? :'v  
No sé bien si cuenta como fabula, pero si la leí hace tiempo (hace casi 7 años tal vez XD). Por eso cuando lei el capitulo del manga donde hablaban sobre lo que harían en el fin del mundo se me vino esa historia a la cabeza. La última cosa que harias antes de morir.

Si quieren decirme que harian ustedes, son libres de hacerlo ;)

Yo abrazaría a alguien XD


End file.
